El porqué de fingir
by Kiiro-Dess
Summary: Sapphire esta convencida de que Ruby finge. Aunque ahora quiere saber a que se debe esa extraña y nada valorada actuación, recibiendo la útil -más bien inútil- ayuda de algunos DexHolder. l Regalo de Cumpleaños para Tetra-Zelda. l Intento de Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Aw~ es bonito volver a escribir... [mentira :0]

Bueno, bueno. Como muchos sabrán, soy mala escribiendo buenas historias, así que si no les gusta, ps, son cordialmente invitados a no leer y pasar un buen rato leyendo buenas historias ewé

Esta vez vengo con un FF, Frantic dedicado a **Tetra-Zelda** por su cumpleaños :3 ¡Así que Feliz Cumpleaños! [Otra vez :0] Espero que te agrade el regalo y si no... piensa que lo hice con cariño~ ;w;

**Pareja:** Sapphire x Ruby.

**Advertencias: **Intento de humor ultra fallido. Puede dañar la vista y... se mencionan algunas cosas... y por su puesto ¡OC! En los Fics siempre hay OC, uno nunca sabe que van hacer o decir los personajes en ciertas situaciones. o^ó

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special y sus personajes no son míos. Son de Satoshi Tajiri. [Si lo fuera, habría Yaoi. Y mas entre Dia & Pearl ._. Así que... se salvaron (?)]

_Y sin mas lean..._

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

"_Quizás, el problema de Ruby es que tiene miedo a algo que pueda llegar a pasar en un futuro… en ese caso, confía en mí. Puedo tratar de averiguar qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese chico, no sospechara de mí. Y a cambio de ayudarte… __**"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quizás en esta "relación" el único problema sería Ruby, no, exactamente Ruby era el problema. Él y su mala memoria. ¿Acaso era posible olvidar una confesión? ¡Claro que no! – O al menos eso quería creer- Si, ella ya estaba convencida de que ese chico fingía. ¡Claro! ¿Qué iba ser si no? Tenía que ser eso, apostaría su vida en que esa era la verdad y Sapphire no apuesta en vano. Ahora lo que siempre se cuestionaba era el… ¿Por qué demonios Ruby fingía? ¿Miedo?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Ella era demasiado salvaje para un chico tan elegante como él? O ¿Él era….? Bien, al menos esperaba que lo último no fuera, vaya decepción se llevaría si así llegara a ser.

Sapphire volvió a suspirar, recargo sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en la palma de su mano, mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada al chico que tenía en frente. Era otra de las tardes donde la pasaban juntos en aquella pequeña base, tan bien decorada por el mismo Ruby, había que aceptar que el chico tenía buenos gustos en cuanto a decoración. Había una pequeña mesa de centro, llena de distintos tipos de maquillajes, cintas, ropas, hilos y entre otras cosas, que estaban siendo utilizados por el joven de gorra, también había una linda cómoda decorada por divertidos Poké-Peluches de diferentes tamaños y cerca de ella, unos cuadros bien pintados de extravagantes pokémon y un cuadro donde aquellos portadores de la Pokédex aparecían.

Sapphire se encontraba aburrida, divagando nuevamente en aquel tema que tanto le atormentaba y que precisamente incluía a su querido compañero, quien ahora se encontraba cepillando el lindo pelaje de Nana. Tenía que admitir que eso era un lindo detalle que tenía el coordinador, nunca olvidaba cepillar a sus pokémon.

-Sapphire, estoy un poco ocupado ahora, ¿podrías alcanzarme aquella cinta?- Asintió levemente mientras estiraba su brazo donde aquella azulada cinta yacía, dándole alcance, se la entregó al chico que mantenía toda su concentración en el cepillado de su pokémon. –Gracias.

-Nunca te olvidas de cepillar a tu equipo, ¿verdad? – Dijo alzando una ceja mientras una ladeada sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Ruby no parecía ponerle mucha atención, su concentración estaba totalmente en cada cepillado que daba a su querido Nana. – Todos los días cepillas a tus pokémon y los limpias…

-Eres muy atenta Sapphire, bueno era de esperarse de alguien que vivía en una cueva- Bien, ese intento de halago no le salió tan bien como esperaba. Su compañera solo dio un bufido mientras fruncía levemente el ceño, espero venir algún comentario reclamándole alguna cosa y al ver que nada salía de su boca, decidió continuar con aquella conversación. – No, la verdad es que nunca olvido arreglar a mis pokémon, ¡Tienen que lucir hermosos en todo momento!

Sapphire suspiro, Ruby no iba cambiar ese extraño lado suyo, aunque era mejor así ¿no?

-Y… ¿cómo es que siempre lo recuerdas?- Vaya pregunta más estúpida se le había ocurrido y todo por no perder aquella conversación tan tranquila que llevaban.

-¿Es en serio Sapphire? – Ruby frunció el ceño levemente, dejo un poco el cepillado de Nana y dirigió sus orbes a los de su compañera. – Las cosas importantes son difíciles de olvidar ¿no crees?

Sapphire rodo los ojos mientras una mueca de total disgusto se asomaba en su rostro.

-Bueno, eso creía hasta que alguien olvido ALGO muy importante hace un tiempo…

-No te preocupes, capte la indirecta- suspiro el chico retomando el cepillado, siendo extrañamente fulminado con la mirada por parte de su acompañante. – Sabes… aun trato de recordar que fue lo que te dije para que actuaras así, creo que sería más fácil si me lo recordaras claramente y no le dieras tantas vueltas al tema.

-C-como si fuera tan fácil…- murmuro la castaña con sus mejillas teñidas en un suave rosa, dándole un toque simplemente adorable para los ojos del coordinador, aunque claro, no podría decírselo si quería mantener la compostura y si tenía, el orgullo.

-Entonces, ¿Es muy patético lo que dije?

-¡Que no es eso!- exclamo la chica dando un salto de su asiento, provocando que una y otras cosas de la mesa cayeran al rocoso suelo de aquella base. –Ya te dije, no fue patético… solo, que me avergüenza tener que recordártelo, cuando tú debes saberlo…

-Tu misma lo has dicho, debería saberlo. Pero no, no lo sé. – termino de decir el chico levantándose de su lugar, finalmente había terminado el cepillado de Nana y ahora podía dedicarse a ordenar el buen desorden que causo el temperamento de la castaña.

-Que te jodan Ruby.- Soltó cruzándose de brazos, inflando sus mejillas en un tierno mohín. ¡Sapphire enserio podía llegar a ser una chica increíblemente encantadora! Claro, si no fuera por esas sucias vestimentas y esa extraña manera de hablar suya. – Odio cuando finges que nada paso y que llegaste a olvidar todo, ¡Simplemente no pudo ser así!

-Pero así fue… Y ya me disculpe por olvidar aquello.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, aguantando así la ira que se estaba acumulando. Sapphire no era una chica demasiado temperamental, más bien era bastante fácil fastidiarla y avergonzarla, y quizás eso le gustaba hacer a Ruby, ¿verdad? Por eso fingía haber olvidado aquella declaración de cuando salvaron Hoenn… ¡Bien! Ahora tenía otra opción más a la lista de posibilidades.

-Ruby…

-Hm…

-Cuando… ¿Cuándo vas a admitir… - suspiro mientras el rojo se extendía por sus mejillas- que..., y-yo… ¡¿Cuándo vas admitir que yo realmente te gusto?!

¡Bien! ¡Lo había dicho! Finalmente había juntado el valor para decir aquello que tanta vergüenza le provocaba, aunque ahora todo aquel valor que había tenido para soltar aquello se fue al suelo. Genial, ahora ¿Cómo se supone que iba a mirarlo a los ojos?, trago saliva fuertemente mientras bajaba su vista ocultándola con su flequillo junto con aquel estúpido y tan notable sonrojo.

Ruby se quedó en algún estado de shock, mientras aun procesaba aquellas palabras de la castaña. ¿Realmente le había dicho eso? O ¿simplemente era parte de su imaginación? –Aunque si fuera así, vaya imaginación que tenía.- El silencio se fue extendiendo cada vez más hasta cierto punto donde se volvió extrañamente incómodo para ambos. Ruby sentía la necesidad de romper aquel silencio, de alguna u otra forma…

-Y… ¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy?- Pero vaya forma más estúpida se le había ocurrido para hacerlo.

Sapphire no contesto, y tampoco parecía poder hacerlo, ¿Acaso… Ruby estaba tratando de cambiar el tema… para no herirla con un posible rechazo? No, no, no, ¡eso no podía ser así! Él se lo había dicho claramente que sentía lo mismo que ella por él. Puede que allá pasado los años, pero eso seguía siendo así ¿verdad? La seguía queriendo como ella a él… ¿cierto?

-S-si…

¿Sí? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

-Sapphire… ¿estás bien? – Alzo una ceja mostrándose preocupado, aunque quizás aquello podría sonar un tanto desconsiderado de su parte.

-S-Si… no es nada, solo…, necesito refrescarme un poco.

Y sin decir una palabra más ser macho rápidamente de la base.

-Sapphire… ¡Su actitud es todo un desafío! ¿Verdad, Nana? – El Mightyena que hasta entonces había sido ignorado, asintió levemente, sin dejar de ver por donde se había marchado la entrenadora. –En fin… hay que seguir preparando tu traje.

¡Maldito sea el día donde conoció a ese chico! ¿Por qué?, habiendo un millón de personas y hombres mejor que él… ¡Justamente de él se tuvo que enamorar! Ni siquiera ella sabía que le veía a ese tonto de Ruby. Era demasiado exagerado cuando se trataba de las apariencias, modales, belleza e incluso, Ruby podía llegar a ser más femenino que ella, y aun así ¡Le gustaba ese chico!

Se maldijo a si misma por tener esos extraños gustos, aunque tampoco se arrepentía mucho, ya que era bastante lindo a su manera y detallista. Por más idiota que fuera, era una buena persona –y un buen actor también…-

Sapphire alzo la vista, aquella suave brisa se sintió tan fresca que se sentía un poco más tranquila y menos enfadada. Siguió caminando por aquella larga ruta cerca de su pueblo hasta encontrar un gran árbol, aquel al cual solía subirse cuando era más pequeña. Dio una sonrisita al recordar aquellos tiempos donde no solía importarle nada más que divertirse con los pokémon. Decidió recostarse un momento bajo esa sombra que le brindaba aquel verdoso árbol, le haría bien, cerrar los ojos y tratar de relajarse…

-Ojalas Ruby estuviera aquí…

¡Demonios! ¿Acaso no podía dejar de pensar un momento en ese chico? Adiós al método de relajación que se vio interrumpido por el pensamiento de la joven, no tendría un momento así en mucho tiempo.

-Estúpido y sensual Ruby…- dio un sonoro suspiro al cerrar los ojos y ver en su mente aquel rostro de su compañero sonriéndole… vaya, en serio que se había vuelto loca.

-… Me gustaría decir algo sobre tus extraños gustos, pero prefiero ahorrarme el comentario antes de ofenderte…- Esa inusual voz, claramente reconocible para Sapphire, hizo que un escalofrió bajara por su espalda ¿Desde cuándo es que había aparecido alguien más?

-Silver-Senpai, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto tratando de ocultar exitosamente su nerviosismo y dándole más importancia a la presencia del pelirrojo de Johto.

-Me vi extrañamente obligado a venir a Hoenn, cuando me entere de que…- su voz se colocó un poco más seria de lo normal, mientras bajaba su vista ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo pelirrojo.-alguien iba tras de mí…, con deseos de esclavizarme y convertirme en su juguete se-

Y antes de continuar se vio interrumpido.

-¡D-deja ya, no necesito tantas explicaciones!

-Y ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé en encontrarte junto con Ruby… - se sentó a un lado de la castaña mientras acomodaba un bolso a su lado. Un objeto pesado irreconocible para la chica de Hoenn.

-¿Qué es eso Silver-Senpai? – la curiosa voz de la castaña le causó cierta gracia al chico-emo-con-complejos-de-hermana, que dio una pequeña sonrisita de medio lado mientras volvió ocultar sus ojos bajo su fleco, dándole una apariencia de un asesino planeando su próximo crimen… El chico más tranquilo tiene la apariencia de un sádico. A Sapphire le dio un escalofrió solo con pensar en algo como eso.

-No pienso volver a Johto…- murmuro- no hasta que atrapen a esas chicas que quieren abusar de mí y quitarme mí-

Y nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-V-vale, Johto se ha vuelto peligroso ¿verdad?

-Sí, ya no es solo Gold el pervertido que anda por las calles. De hecho, diría que es un "apocalipsis".- Sapphire alzo una ceja. – Hace más o menos 3 días atrás, me vi acorralado por uno de esos bichos que se hacen llamar "mujeres"…, no te ofendas.

-Tranquilo.

-Continuo.- Silver suspiro, tomando la atención de la castaña. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando decidió a proseguir su relato o más bien, su mala experiencia.- En ese momento me di cuenta, de que… esas cosas… c-cuando se proponen algo, realmente son capaces de todo… s-si no fuera por Chris y Gold que paseaban por ahí… -trago saliva.- hubiera sido violado ese mismo día por esos bichos…, desde ese día que alguien me sigue y por miedo a pasar el mismo trauma decidí venir a Hoenn, y quedarme por un tiempo hasta que Johto vuelva a ser un lugar seguro.

-Así que tienes unas… ¿acosadoras?

-Se podría decir que… si- Abrazo sus piernas con un poco de temor, al parecer Silver seguía siendo un niño en ciertos ámbitos, y estar a punto de ser "violado" por alguien, lo dejo quizás más traumado que una clase de sexualidad con Gold. –Cambiemos el tema… ¿Qué ha pasado con Ruby?

-Pues vera Silver-Senpai…

Y ahora el turno de relatar fue de la castaña. Comenzó a contarle desde el momento en que conoció a Ruby, Cuando se separaron, Cuando lo volvió a ver e incluso llegando a la dulce confesión y la actuación o amnesia del chico de gorra. Más o menos, la historia de su vida relatada en 3 largas horas sentados bajo ese árbol.

-Vaya… eso es hermoso y horrible a la vez- murmuro Silver con un deje de angustia en su fría voz. Sapphire sonrió apenada ante aquello. – Deberías… deberías ser novelista. Una historia así, debe de ganar mucho…

-N-no bromee Silver-Senpai.

-No, hablo en serio.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se colocaba en píe - Quizás, el problema de Ruby es que tiene miedo a algo que pueda llegar a pasar en un futuro…- Sapphire lo miro curiosa- en ese caso, confía en mí. Puedo tratar de averiguar qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese chico, no sospechara de mí. Y a cambio de ayudarte, me dejaras quedarme en este lugar hasta que la seguridad vuelva a Johto…

Si no hubiera sido por aquella mirada de Eevee abandonado hubiera rechazado aquel trato, pero no podía dejar a su Senpai a su suerte.

-Trato hecho.

El manto nocturno de Hoenn era algo hermoso de ver, si, era tan bello como su equipo pokémon, e incluso había que admitir que era más bello. Aunque, tenía que ser sincero, estar solo observando de tal bello escenario si era un poco frustrante. Debería estar cenando junto a su compañera, o al menos, debería estar cenando. ¡Pero vamos! Él no se iba a ensuciar las manos cocinando ¿cierto? Y tampoco pensaba ir a buscarla… ¡Diablos! Tenía hambre y estaba preocupado ¿Cómo la iba dejar afuera así sin más?

Chasqueo la lengua, levantándose y tomando un abrigo del armario de su habitación, apago las luces y se dirigió a la salida de su casa y salir en búsqueda de la desconsidera compañera, que no llegaba a preparar la cena.

-Esta Sapphire a dónde demonios se habrá ido a refrescarse…- bufo en bajo el coordinador, cerró la puerta tras de sí y antes de girarse para darle seguro sintió la extraña presencia de un extraño a su lado.

Un chico de estatura media, vestido de negro completamente, estaba apoyado a un lado de su casa, tenía unas gafas negras que hacían juego con el resto de su vestimenta y su cabello pelirrojo era lo único que podía hacerlo resaltar. Si Ruby fuera un miedoso definitivamente hubiera gritado…

-¡Ah! ¿Q-quien eres…?- Si, justamente como habría hecho en esos momentos. Ruby se sobre salto al ver a ese tipo sospechoso frente a su casa. ¡Si hasta parecía ser de la mafia!

-Vengo hacerte unas preguntas Ruby. – dijo el extraño chico pelirrojo que parecía ser uno o dos años mayor que él. El coordinador proveniente de Hoenn solo asintió, se sentía intimidado ante el chico de gafas.

-A-adelante.

El momento se volvió tenso, podía sentir como las gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro y como se sentía pequeño ante tal chico de negro. Aunque podría jurar que aquel cabello lo había visto en alguna parte…

-Esto… Ruby, ¿podríamos entrar…?

-No veo el porqué, mejor así y terminamos esto rápido.

El chico sospechoso suspiro con cansancio.

-Bien, entonces empezare. – de uno de sus bolsillos saco una pequeña libreta plateada y un bolígrafo- Dime… ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti?

-La belleza y elegancia de los pokémon. ¡Por supuesto! – contesto rápidamente sin dignarse a ponerse a pensar en aquello, aunque bien… ¿Quién lo haría cuando lo tienes mas que claro? – más allá de eso iría la puntualidad y los modales… supongo.

-Aham… Dime, ¿Tienes alguna meta? – Ruby se quedó pensando unos momentos sin despegar la mirada de los lentes oscuros, que impedían ver los ojos del chico intimidante.

-Pues… creo que mi meta seria demostrar que los concursos son mejor que las batallas…

-y lo dice el chico que batallo para salvar Hoenn…- bufo el pelirrojo ganándose una extraña mirada por parte del chico interrogado.- Me han dicho que eres un buen actor…

-¡Apuesto que ha sido Sapphire! –El pelirrojo asintió nervioso ante aquella adivinación.- Si, se la pasa diciendo aquello, creo que olvide algo importante que le ofendió o algo…

-De hecho eso es lo que sucede… - dio un sonoro suspiro, este chico "cursi" como era llamado por un conocido de él podía llegar a ser bastante cansador y un buen actor tal y como le habían mencionado. – Bueno… ¿Tienes algún Trauma o Miedo…?

-¿S-se imagina vivir en una cueva? ¡Lleno de suciedad, y todo el tiempo con mal olor! E-es… horrible ¿no? Y-Yo no quisiera eso para nadie… seria como desear morir a alguien. Me alegro de conocer antes a Sapphire para volverla una chica civilizada.- Lo último fue dicho con un tono de orgullo, y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si salvo a una chica de las malas garras de la suciedad extrema, y según Ruby, lo peor que puede llegar a suceder.

-Y… ¿no has pensado en tener hijos?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-S-solo contesta…

-Pues… una vez lo pensé- desvió su mirada mientras que con el dedo índice rascaba su mejilla derecha, se sentía avergonzado al admitir uno de sus extraños y vergonzosos pensamientos.- Pero, creo que si Sapphire fuera la madre tendría niños sucios por todas partes…, apenitas soporto cuando se mancha los vestidos que hago para ella… ¿Te imaginarias como seria para tantos niños?

-Espera, espera… ¿cuántos hijos quieres tener?

-Pues dos niños y tres niñas… - tosió mientras su sonrojo se extendía.- pero creo que es imposible…

-Bien… supongo. – Ruby alzo una ceja mirando al chico sospechoso vestido de negro.

-Ahora… ¿A qué se debe todo esto? No es normal llegar de la nada a la casa de un chico a hacerle preguntas raras…

- Pues… le debía alguien un favor. Supongo que con esto está bien. – Dijo el de cabellos rojos y sin mucho más que hacer, guardo ambos objetos en su bolsillo ante la atenta mirada de Ruby. –Nos vemos mañana Ruby.

-Sí, hasta mañana.

¿Hasta mañana? ¡Pero qué clase de despedida era esa con un desconocido!

El chico sospechoso vestido de negro se fue marchando a dirección a donde estaba la base de Sapphire, o ¿solo era su imaginación? No le dio mucha importancia y volvió a entrar a la casa, sintió un vacío en el estómago y se dignó a buscar algo al refrigerador, aun no estaba lista la cena y debía comer algo mientras esperaba que Sapphire la preparara… ¡Diablos! Él iba a buscar a Sapphire antes de que ese chico extraño apareciera.

-¡Demonios! Esto me pasa por entretenerme con desconocidos y sus estúpidas preguntas.

Se sacó las gafas mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la oscura base de la joven castaña, se sentía cansado, hartado. Si no eran acosadoras, él tenía que dárselas como uno. Al menos había conseguido un poco de información sobre el chico cursi, aunque despistado le quedaba mejor, no darse cuenta de que el tipo sospechoso era Silver lo hacía parecer un tonto. Aunque agradecía también el hecho de que fuera así, de esa manera no sospechaba del ¿verdad?

-Y ¿Cómo le fue Silver-Senpai?

-Bien, supongo. Conseguí un poco de información… y de las posibles opciones del por qué finge.

-¿De verdad? Y ¿A qué se debe su estúpida y nada valorada actuación?

- La primera, es que tiene un complejo de belleza y limpieza… – Sapphire le miro con enojo, cruzándose de brazos. La voz del pelirrojo se hizo más fría y sacando su Poke-gear de su bolsillo, continúo…- y lo segundo… es que necesitamos a Gold en esto…

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Siento que quedo feo... pero bueh, yo nunca estoy conforme con lo que escribo x'3

Pero espero que te guste Onee-Chan ;u;

**¿Review?  
**_-Por cada Review recibido aportan para que Green se quite la camisa... (?)-_


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a sus Review's Green andará 6 largos meses sin una camisa puesta. ¡Arceus! se agradece sus bonitos e inspiradores Review's *3*  
Y siguiendo con esta extraña historia dedica a mi querida Onee Chan **Tetra-Zelda **espero que les gusta la continuación. Por que juro que si no les gusta asdasd uwú (?)

**Parejas:** Sapphire x Ruby | Gold x Ruby_ [leve]_ | Gold x Chris _[insinuaciones.]_

**Advertencias: **Este Cap. contiene un pequeño toque EyewearShipping/Yaoi. ¿Porqué? Pues por que se me dio la gana. Nah, para demostrar que Ruby-Chan es un hombre recto como un arco iris (?) Si no te gusta ninguna de estas parejas no leas, no te obligo a leer. Oc en los personajes. Intento de humor.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen -excepto los ramdon que aparecen como relleno- son de Satoshi, el jodido que no nos quiere dar Fanservice. uwu

Sin mas lean.

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

"_Acaso… ¿Esta alguien dispuesto a dejar a la única persona que ha amado a manos de otro? ¿Y que para colmo, sea alguien de su mismo sexo? … en serio eso es algo admirable y raro a la vez… Solo espero que esto no funcione, me sentiría mal conmigo mismo arrebatándole un chico a una chica…"_

_._

_._

_._

Se sentía mal, del asco y un completo inútil. Ni siquiera había podido prepararse la cena el día anterior. Su compañera tampoco había llegado hacer el desayuno - y él tampoco se rebajaría hacerlo.- ¿¡Pero qué clase de chico era!? ¡Dependiendo de una mujer que además no era su madre! Y hablando de… ahora se preguntaba dónde estaría ella, no recordaba desde cuándo fue que había comenzado a depender más dela salvaje de Sapphire que de otra persona. Su madre se había ido a un no-sé-que- lugar con su padre a revivir la llama-de-la-no-sé-cual… ¿hace dos meses? Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que su querida madre se fue, dejándolo al cuidado de una chica que para ironizar aquella situación, no era capaz de cuidar su propia ropa. ¿Aquello podría considerarse como abandono?

Ruby se sacó las sabanas de encima mientras se estiraba perezosamente en la cama. Ya luego de estar pensando un buen rato, decidió que ya era la hora de levantarse. Se puso de pie como pudo de su cómoda cama y dirigiéndose a su pequeña cómoda saco algo de ropa limpia, ya luego de eso se dirigió al baño.

Ruby siempre es de los que tardan una eternidad arreglándose en el baño, quizás tardaba más que una chica arreglándose para su primera cita.–Antes de comenzar un día hay que verse bien, que decir bien, ¡Tenia que lucir hermoso!- Finalmente termino de arreglarse, y ahora solo tenía que salir a buscar a su compañera. No, no era como si estuviera desesperado por buscarla y sentir ese embriagante y dulce aroma que desprendía su cabello en cada mañana, o quisiera ver lo delicada y tierna que se veía gritándole en las mañanas a la hora del desayuno, si, Sapphire era la única que lograba dar cierto encanto enfadada.

No, no estaba para nada desesperado…

Se dirigió a la sala a buscar su querida gorra, era lo único que necesitaba para luego poder salir a buscar a su compañera y quizás, así lograría desayunar algo digno…

-Buenos días, Chico cursi…

-Buenos días… - ¡un momento! ¿Desde cuándo es que había alguien aparte de él en casa?

-El desayuno está en la mesa.- sintió como el dueño de aquella voz emitía un pequeño gruñido. Ruby asintió quedamente dirigiéndose a la mesa de la sala. – No sé si te gustan los desayunos dulces o los saludables… así que lo hice a mi manera.

Ruby se quedó levemente sorprendido ante tal hermoso banquete, que de hecho, solo era un desayuno. Sobre la mesa había 4 platos distintos, montañitas de Waffles cubiertos con deliciosa miel, Huevos fritos con tocino sobre uno, un delicioso pastel de fresas sobre otro de los platos y en el último, podía notar como el verde se combinaba tan bien con las otras verduras, y además no se quedaba atrás los distintos líquidos de los cuales podía elegir. Opto por el huevo y el tocino junto con el jugo de naranja, y si se quedaba con hambre, ¡que importaba! Aún tenía opciones de las cuales elegir.

-No sabía que cocinaras tanto… es más, jamás pensé que cocinaras.

-jaja pues, la verdad es que esta es la primera vez que lo hago. ¿Qué tal quedaron?

-Ignorando el hecho de que esta salado, no quedo tan mal.- comento Ruby tomando un poco de aquel dulce jugo para quitarse el mal sabor de tanta sal, el otro solo lanzo un bufido- Por cierto, ¿Cómo es eso de meterse a la casa de alguien sin su permiso?

-¡De nada! – replico el otro, ¿es que nadie iba a ser agradecido con él? ¡Arceus santo! Se había levantado temprano justamente para venir y preparar el desayuno al chico despistado, y además, el nunca había cocinado, y la primera vez fue justamente para él, ¿y el solo venía a regañarle por entrar a su casa sin permiso? ¿Pero en qué clase de mundo vive? – Si no hubiera sido por mi Chico cursi, la salvaje de tu novia te hubiera dejado morir.

-Sapphire no es mi novia.- explico tomándose las sien.- bueno, ¿al menos podría decirme a que se debe su visita Gold-Senpai?

-Vamos a salir…- bufo el de cabellos negros saltando del sofá en donde se encontraba hasta ese momento. – Así que termina luego…

-¿Salir?- Ruby alzo una ceja. – ¿A dónde?

-Una cita.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Una cita… Y con un chico!

* * *

¡Diablos! Si no hubiera sido por esos dos, quizás ahora el estaría disfrutando de su querido programa de las 2:00, ¿Qué acaso salir con un chico era mejor que ver a un montos de sexys chicas? ¡Hi hablar! ¿Y entonces, por qué diantres había aceptado? Tener que tragarse su orgullo para algo que quizás sea imposible de obtener, ¡Sacrificar su orgullo de hombre! Si Arceus está escuchándolo, por favor has que la tierra se lo trague en ese mismo instante.

-Insisto, no entiendo a qué se debe su visita Gold-Senpai.

-Solo dime Gold. – dijo entre dientes el criador mientras trataba de ignorar al chico, que estaba más decir se encontraba bastante confundido. – Solo vine… - silencio sepulcral, ¿Cómo demonios iba a decir eso? ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando la mal hablada de la salvaje y el fingido emo? Trago saliva fuertemente y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, una venita sobre salía en su frente y un suave rojo se apoderaba de su rostro. Más que por vergüenza por lo que fuera a decir, por la rabia que sentía en ese momento contra sus compañeros. – Solo vine… ¡Solo vine a pasar tiempo contigo!

Silencio… Un largo y muy incómodo silencio…

Ambos chicos rápidamente se volvieron el centro de atención en aquel pequeño pueblo. No faltaban las miradas curiosas sobre ellos y los extraños comentarios que venían por parte de esas entrometidas personas…

-¿Es que ese no es Ruby? ¡No pensaba que fuera de esos! – Murmuro -o más bien grito- una chica no muy lejos de ellos.

-Gold también… vaya chico tan lindo y es de ese bando – suspiro otra.- ¿Por qué los más lindos se desperdician?

-¡Kyaa! Gold-san y Ruby-San ¿juntos? ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!- grito una pequeña de no más de trece años con un pequeño hilillo de sangre en su nariz. ¿Pero en qué clase de cosas estaba pensando esa niña?

-¡N-no es lo que piensan! – trato de explicar el azabache, pero era ya tarde, los rumores corren rápido.

¿En qué diablos se había metido?

* * *

_Estornudo nuevamente, el frio viento no era de los cuales acostumbraba en su región, Johto era mucho más cálido que Hoenn, tenía que admitir. Nuevamente limpio con su manga aquello que sobre salía de su nariz, alzo la vista levemente de su querido Togetaro, y ya podía notar una cabellera rojiza cerca de una cueva en esa ruta._

_Por fin había llegado a su destino. _

_-Espero que para lo que me hayas llamado, si valga la pena Sil.- su compañero ni se inmuto y tampoco se dignó a contestarle, con un rápido movimiento de manos le indico a que entrase a la propiedad de la chica castaña. _

_La base estaba oscura en su totalidad, ¿Cómo demonios es que podían ver? _

_-Gold-Senpai, me alegro que llegara._

_-Pues sí, como verán no entiendo qué diablos quieren, pero aquí me tienes - dijo el azabache sonriendo tontamente y dirigiéndose a lo que creía que era Sapphire…_

_-Senpai, estoy atrás de usted… _

_Silver rio en bajito ante la estupidez de su amigo, aunque no fuese novedad, siempre le causaba gracia lo tonto que llegaba a ser, y Gold… Gold solo se dio vuelta disimuladamente._

_-Espero que mi viaje nocturno haya valido la pena… _

_-No estoy seguro de que lo valga. Pero solo necesitamos tu ayuda.-explico el peli rojo cruzándose de brazos apoyándose en la posible pared de aquella cueva._

_-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Y en que me necesitan? _

_-Es sobre Ruby. _

_-¿Qué pasa con el chico cursi? _

_La hermosa historia de aquella salvaje castaña no se hizo de esperar, había comenzado a contar su vida tal y como había hecho con el pelirrojo, esta vez agregando el interrogatorio llevado a cabo por parte del de ojos plata. Gold al terminar de escuchar aquella historia solo soltó un ligero e inaudible sollozo._

_-Wow, que conmovedor… deberías ser novelista- Sapphire rio nerviosa, ¿acaso su historia llegaba a conmover a todo el mundo, o sus Senpais realmente eran unos sensibles? – pero sigo sin entender el punto en el que necesitan mi ayuda… _

_-P-pues vera…Senpai… lo que sucede es que… y bueno entonces… _

_-Iré directo al grano, Gold.- interrumpió Silver por alivio de la "tímida" castaña- Tenemos la sospecha de que Ruby es del otro bando._

_-¿Del otro bando?- alzo una ceja sin entender a que se refería con eso. - ¡Arceus! ¿Desde cuándo que tenemos una banda? Y ¿qué clase de música tocan en la otra como para que se cambiara de bando…? _

_-Realmente eres un estúpido.- soltó Silver con toda la sinceridad posible en el universo, es que, ¿podía existir una persona con tan poco cerebro? – Me refiero a que es a la clase de chicos a la que le gustan los chicos._

_-Ah, ¿Esos chicos que le gusta que le den por detrás? – Ambos asintieron con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, Gold era un idiota bastante directo. - ¿y qué quieren que le haga? _

_-No queremos ofender a Ruby. Así que queríamos pedirte un favor…_

_-…_

_-N-necesitamos que salga con Ruby en una clase de cita para aclarar las dudas…_

_-…_

_-Si Gold, tienes que hacerte pasar por gay._

_-¡Ni lo sueñes! – Grito el azabache fuera de sus casillas. ¿Fingir ser gay? ¡En qué clase de mundo extraño vivían! Llamarlo para tan miserable cosa, lo único que querían era burlarse de él, ¡seguro! Él no se dañaría el orgullo solo por unas estúpidas sospechas. ¡Él era un hombre! No haría tal cosa. Por muy estúpido que fuese jamás caería en sus sucios juegos. _

_-¡Vamos Gold! Solo una vez, hazlo por Sapphire._

_-Mira Silver…-tomo aire tratando de calmar un poco la ira del momento. – Si hubiera sabido que me saldrías con esto… definitivamente no te hubiera salvado de ser violado por esas mujeres pederastas. _

_-Te pagaremos de algún modo…_

_-¿Creen que venderé mi orgullo por algo como…?_

_-Tengo imágenes de Chris donde se ve bastante Hot, si ayudas, esas imágenes son tuyas._

_- Cuenta conmigo amigo.- la ira de hace unos meros instantes se había esfumado ¡al diablo con el orgullo! Todo valdría la pena si consiguiese imágenes de su querida y sexy peli azul ¿no?_

_-Bien, entonces, ahora usted se ira a la casa de Ruby. – Sapphire se dirigió un momento al fondo de la cueva donde, al menos suponía, estaba su habitación._

_-Y… ¿cómo conseguiste esas fotos Silver? – pregunto curioso colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, no despegaba su mirada ámbar del rostro serio de su compañero, realmente a la vista de Gold, Silver parecía un emo._

_-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos… - fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte del chico. Realmente no iba a decirle como es que habrían conseguido imágenes de ese tono de su compañera, Gold solo con imaginarse que tan subidas de tono seria, no podía evitar aquel hilillo de sangre que bajaba por su nariz. La sangre se le había subido a la cabeza._

_-De acuerdo con el plan tiene que hacer lo que aquí dicta. – y dicho eso la recién aparecida castaña le entrego una hojita, donde al abrirla se podían ver dibujos extraños y notas escritas alrededor de esta. – haga su mejor esfuerzo y no falle en la misión. _

_-Quemare las fotos si fallas…_

_-Acaso… ¿Esta alguien dispuesto a dejar a la única persona que ha amado a manos de otro? – bufo el pelinegro guardando la hojita en su bolsillo, dirigió su vista a la voluptuosa Sapphire que tenía enfrente y al ver que nadie decía nada, decidió continuar su "sermón"-¿Y que para colmo, sea alguien de su mismo sexo? … - suspiro resignado, aun no le cabía en la cabeza que clase de persona haría tal cosa, aunque bueno, no es como si tuviera mucha.- En serio eso es algo admirable y raro a la vez… Solo espero que esto no funcione, me sentiría mal conmigo mismo arrebatándole un chico a una chica… _

_-No es como si esperamos a que esto funcione- dijo Sapphire luego de unos segundos.- pero si lo hace… al menos sabré el por qué finge a ver olvidado nuestra declaración._

* * *

Sus labios se juntaron haciendo una fina línea, sus mejillas sonrosadas y unas pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaban por sus bellos azulados ojos. ¡Eso tenía que ser imposible! ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan sensible frente a la cebolla? Bueno, quizás llorar ante aquello sea inevitable, pero Arceus, cuanto odiaba aquello. Y ahora se encontraba cocinando para alguien más, ya no era solo Ruby el que necesitaba de sus servicios, ahora se le habría unido el pelirrojo traumatizado que veía televisión tranquilamente mientras ella se mataba los ojos tratando de soportar aquella cebolla.

-No entiendo cómo le pueden gustar las cebollas…- sollozo Sapphire mientras picaba aun aquel alimento tan odiable, debería estar siguiendo a Ruby y a su Senpai, pero no, se encontraba cocinándole a un chico que no sabía hacer nada más que ver televisión.- Senpai, el almuerzo estará en breve ¿Podría al menos colocar la mesa?

-Me gustaría ayudarte Sapphire…- dijo secamente el aludido sin darle más importancia a lo dicho por su compañía momentánea.

-¡Diablos! Dejo que se quede en MI base y coma de MI comida y disfrute de MI casa. ¡Mínimo debería colocar la mesa! – realmente estaba harta de que tanto chico se aprovechase de su buena voluntad, a Ruby lo soportaba porque lo quería, pero por mucho que lo quisiese siempre lo colocaba en su lugar y no habría excepción con Silver, por muy traumatizado que este, no lo iba a soportar.

Silver rodo los ojos ignorando nuevamente a la castaña.

-¡Vamos Senpai!

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta por parte del pelirrojo. Aquel Anime Mecha que pasaban por la televisión lo tenía realmente enviciado.

-¡Voy a contar hasta tres! ¡Uno! – Silver no se movió- ¡Dos! – Levanto los brazos perezosamente mientras se acomodaba más en aquel sofá -¡Tres!

Ruby siempre recuerda que Sapphire es una chica con poca paciencia. Y sacarla de sus casillas y hacer que pierda la paciencia no es algo que sea recomendable. Y ahora Silver lo sabe. Al ser echado de la casa sin una pizca de compasión… con su querida cebolla esparcida por todo su cabello y con toda la intriga del mundo en saber cómo continuaba la búsqueda de aquellos robots.

* * *

En todas partes, siempre hay una persona que cuando está cerca, todo se vuelve repentinamente incómodo. Y ahora ambos chicos rogaban con que llegara una salvación para esos dos…

-Y… ¿Cómo ves el clima? – pregunto el criador tratando de romper el silencio incomodo que había formado entre ellos hace unas horas. No habían dirigido palabra alguna desde que llegaron a ese pequeño restaurant, la última vez que lo hicieron, fue para aclarar que iban a usar el baño.

-El clima no se ve, se siente Gold-san.- explico el coordinador ante la tontería dicha por el otro, aunque bueno, era de esperarse viniendo de Gold ¿cierto? – supongo que es un buen clima para esta estación, aunque, es molesto ya que sopla mucho viento y despeina a mis Pokémon, supongo que un pelaje alborotado los hace lucir bien, pero prefiero que mantengan su elegancia siempre con bla bla…

Ruby realmente era un chico con complejidades de belleza.

Gold rodo los ojos con fastidio, ¿Cómo podía hacer que se callara de una buena y una maldita vez? Ahora hubiese preferido seguir con el incómodo silencio de hace un rato. Guio su mirada dorada hasta la ventana disimuladamente, y pudo ver como una dulce pareja de enamorados disfrutaban de un cálido beso. ¿Sería la mejor manera de callarlo y así de paso aclarar las dudas? Negó con la cabeza, ¿en que mi**** estaba pensando?, ¿besar a Ruby? ¡Ni que fuera homosexual!

Pero realmente necesitaba silencio. No es que odiara a Ruby, solo es que sus pláticas de bellezas aburridas y sin sentido no le entretenían como deberían hacerlo, a veces se preguntaba si Ruby en verdad es una chica… bueno en apariencia quizás no lo fuera, pero era un chico delicado y con toque afeminado tenía que admitir –quizás a eso se debían las sospechas.- No supo cuando fue que su mente dejo de pensar y de un impulso se acercó al coordinador, acortando sus distancias, no, no iba a besarlo, pero si le daba una clase de susto quizás así se callaba y dejaba de alardear tanto sobre cosas tan estúpidas.

-¿G-Gold?- más que asqueado por tanta cercanía, el pobre coordinador se sentía observado y realmente acosado por su Senpai, ¿Quién iba a creer que su senpai tenía tales manías…?

-Ehem… disculpen caballeros… no es por ser mala, respetamos sus gustos y todo eso, pero están incomodando a nuestros clientes.- señalo una chica peli rosa con un traje de maid señalando a las personas de alrededor, todos mirando la escena un poco incomodos y un caso especial de una chica con hemorragia nasal.-no lo tomen a mal, pero si quieren hacer sus cosas, por favor retírense del lugar.

Ya había sucedido dos veces en ese día, tragándose su orgullo, Gold tomo las delicadas manos de su acompañante y se largaron del lugar, no sin antes pagar la comida que habrían devorado. Ruby sentía como iba a devolver la comida ante tal contacto con su Senpai, además… ¿Qué clase de cosas iba hacerle ahora que iban a estar solos? ¡Arceus santo y la Virgen Cresselia*! Con solo pensarlo ya lo harían vomitar sin pudor en ese mismo lugar.

-Sabes ya me estoy cansando de tanto jueguito chico cursi. ¡Seré más que directo!- un escalofrió recorrió al menor ante lo dicho, ¿ser más que directo? ¡¿Qué demonios pensaba hacerle?!

-¡Espere Gold-San! ¿Q-que diantres planea hacerme? – Ruby se había puesto de todos los colores y no precisamente por gusto.

-¡Escúchame bien Chico Cursi!- Gold tomo una bocanada de aire y tomando por los hombros al posible fugitivo de la escena continúo…- La chica salvaje, jura por Arceus que eres del otro bando.

-¿Tenemos algún grupo de música o algo así?

- Si, yo también pensé lo mismo…- rio el azabache.- Ahora dime, ¿te gusta que te den por detrás?

-¿¡QUE!?

Quizás las manos delicadas de Ruby, no son tan delicadas como Gold creía.

Y esa era la tercera vez en un día que llamaba tanto la atención, y más por esa marca rojiza en su mejilla izquierda y por el chico que antes tomaba por el hombro, ahora corría rápidamente lejos de aquel chico con extraños gusto…

Sacrifico todo su orgullo, pero al menos salió de la duda… al fin y al cabo las apariencias si engañan.

* * *

Ya era la hora de la cena para cuando habría vuelto de tan horrible experiencia, Sapphire se encontraba sirviendo los platillos en la cocina como toda un ama de casa y Silver temblaba ligeramente colocando las servilletas sobre la mesa. Al parecer Ruby no había sido el único con malas experiencias ese día…

.

.

.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

Ta-Dan~ bueh, se agradece el esfuerzo ya puedes descansar tu vista :'3

**¿Review**

-_Apoyen la causa de querer mas Fan Service en el manga uwú (?)_-_  
_


End file.
